


Inquisition Cookies

by Vedrfolnir



Series: Loved and Lost [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedrfolnir/pseuds/Vedrfolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Inquisitor Cadash bake cookies. Also, boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisition Cookies

"Sera, these cookies look like boobs."

"Come off it! They do not!"

Halcyon raised a flour-caked brow and slapped two almond cookies onto her chest. There they stood, proud, pointy almond bits jutting from the center of the soft-baked mounds, before they clattered to the kitchen floor. Sera cackled gleefully. She scooped them up, held them out in front of her, and soon, her laughter bubbled over again.

"Frig, you're right! That's brilliant. Forget Inquisition cookies, we're making bookies!"

"Boob cookies?"

"The _best_  kind."

Sera stuffed one of them into her mouth and passed the other to Halcyon. She picked out the almond before biting down, pleased that the crunchy surface gave way to a soft center. It was better than their first attempt: that batch had the consistency of rocks. Sera had saved them all in a bucket to pelt people with from the roof later.

"We're gonna need more almonds. Oh, and chocolate chips! Reckon Cassandra likes raisins?" Sera asked. She waggled the cup over Halcyon's head. Halcyon wrinkled her nose.

"Nah. Give 'em to Solas. _All_  of them. He's getting a fifty-nippled monster."

"Oh, you're adorable!" Sera cackled. She dumped the entire cup of raisins into a new batch of dough. Halcyon hopped up on the stool Sera brought in for her, cracked her knuckles, and started to beat the dough into submission. "So strong, Halcey." Sera sighed. She pressed the back of her right hand to her forehead and fanned herself with the other, feigning a swoon.

"Just for you, babe." Halcyon smirked, rolling a piece of dough up into a ball between her palms... and promptly lobbing Sera in the face with it.

"Prig!" Sera shrieked, clearly delighted. Casting her eyes about the counters, she snatched up a bowl of nuts, and flung it at Halcyon in retaliation. The nuts went flying, pelting the floor as Halcyon ducked to the side -- and both women flinched as the bowl shattered upon impact with the tile.

There was a moment of silence for the broken kitchenware before many others joined it. The floor soon became a fresco of ceramic, nuts, flour, sugar, and eggs. They never did manage to make more of the boob cookies, but this was a fact Halcyon only realized later, after they ran out of the kitchen covered in powder and eggs and breathless with laughter, Sera swinging into Halcyon's arms and planting sugar-crusted kisses all over her face.


End file.
